


you're not so bad.

by zuhos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, I might add new tags along the way, M/M, brief mentions of abuse, its my first fic on here I'm kind of scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuhos/pseuds/zuhos
Summary: Wonwoo has taken the throne of his father's company, Jeon Enterprises, and his father isn't so happy on the way Wonwoo is running the company. Mingyu, on the other hand, is a busy business student. Working multiple jobs just to take care of his immobile and ill mother. These two don't get along so well after Mingyu is hired as Wonwoo's secretary.





	1. encounters

**Author's Note:**

> hi my loves its smileyzuho from ig or incorrectmeanie from twt (shameless promos im sorry) but this is my first time ever posting anything on ao3 so i'm a little scared because LEGENDARY fics come from this website and i don't think i'm really ready to join in on this. anyways this is the first descriptive fic i have posted since my sad and cringy wattpad days SO i really apologize for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. i also take constructive criticism pls be gentle wit me. THIS IS SLIGHTLY INSPIRED BY WHATS WRONG WITH SECRETARY KIM (gr8 drama btw!) so yeah enjoy! hopefully! i rlly recommend listening to kdrama osts or emotional music while reading i think it gives it a better effect

Through one ear and out the other. 

“Kwon, watch out!” Wonwoo shrieked, interrupting his secretary’s eternal scoldings. Kwon Soonyoung’s eyes swiveled to face the road again, jabbing his foot onto the brake pedal. 

There was a person there. 

Wonwoo jerked forward before feeling his bottom settle back down onto the seat again. He cursed under his breath before bending forward, trying to peer out the front window.

Was the person alright? They didn’t just kill someone, did they? Frantically, Wonwoo kicked his car door open and let his legs bring him to the front of the car. 

There wasn’t a pool of blood, there wasn’t a collapsed body, there weren’t appalled faces staring at the place of a non-existent accident. However, there was a boy. He wore a uniform, he must’ve been a student. The student was hunkered on the pavement, in shock.

“Are you alright?” Wonwoo extended a hand to the boy. It was slapped away.

Wonwoo observed the student as he lifts himself back up onto his legs, he’s a lot taller than Wonwoo expected. From the ground to full height, Wonwoo’s eyes followed his every move. He had to be at least over six feet. 

The CEO felt a little vexed at the way the student rejected his offer of help but Wonwoo would’ve been enraged too if he was almost hit by a car because of some rash driving. 

“Are you crazy? Watch where you’re going, dimwit!” The student squawked at him.

Dimwit? Was this a new slang word that Wonwoo wasn’t caught up on? 

The CEO stood there, taciturn, not even daring to retort back. What position was he in to retort? The student was the victim here. These scoldings can make up for the ones Soonyoung didn’t finish giving to him. 

“Mr. Jeon, you’ll be late for the presentation if we don’t leave now.” Soonyoung took a skeptical glimpse at his watch, giving Wonwoo a concerned expression.

Wonwoo just put a hand up, easily refuting Soonyoung’s statement. He appreciated the attempt of an excuse to try to get Wonwoo out of this situation. 

Redirecting himself back to the student, he noticed that the boy was gaping at him, exchanging glances between him and Soonyoung. Did he just realize that Wonwoo was someone of power? Wonwoo won’t take advantage of that and suddenly earn ingenuine respect from this stranger. 

“I’m glad you’re not hurt,” Wonwoo stated, not displaying a single spark of anger.

“No. You would’ve been able to pay for my hospital bill anyway. What difference does that make to you?” The student shot back.

Someone was being unnecessarily feisty. Well, it was okay considering Wonwoo could’ve killed him. But, Wonwoo was being reasonable here, in a calm and professional manner. Why can’t the kid do that too?

“Don’t assume everyone in a suit is generous, kid.” 

Wonwoo was sick of the sassiness being thrown at him. So, he shouldered that all right back. Being a CEO, he already had enough on his plate. He didn’t need the attitude of some moody student thrown onto that. 

With another gesture from Wonwoo, Soonyoung sped back into the car and took the driver’s seat. Wonwoo occupied the back and they drove off, not even looking back. 

↴

The bell rang, finally, echoing throughout the entire university campus. Mingyu shoved his notes into his backpack and hoisted that over his shoulder before jostling his way through other students that majored in business. 

Just like him.

Mingyu continuously muttered an ‘excuse me’ or ‘I’m sorry’ for every person he pushed by. He was going to be late and he literally and financially cannot lose this job. 

Once he was in open space, he sprinted like he was running for his life. It was like this every day. Morning classes, part-time jobs, and then coming home to his suffering mother, late at night. 

He always comes home worn out, hungry, and miserable. Yet, he’s gotten so used to it that it doesn’t even concern him anymore. 

Mingyu burst through the doors of a local chicken feet restaurant. 

He felt the humidity of the restaurant embrace him as the smell of spicy chicken feet hit his nose. He was so used to this atmosphere, he was so used to sweating in this atmosphere, he was so used to just operating non-stop in this atmosphere. 

His manager wasn’t out in the front desk so Mingyu had time to make it seem like he didn’t come late. 

Dodging tables and customers, Mingyu found his way to the back, he tossed his bag down and went to go slip on his apron. He tied it on his way out. 

“Welcome!” Mingyu exclaimed to entering customers. Naturally, he escorted them to an empty seat, took their orders, and wish for them to enjoy their meal.

Drying his sweaty hands against his grease-stained apron, Mingyu approached one of his co-workers, Jisoo, asking him if he wanted any help.

“Hyung, are your hands full?” Mingyu asked, leaning down a little to match up with Jisoo’s height. Jisoo let out a mellow chuckle that suited his boyish image.

“I’m alright.” The elder one responded softly.

Jisoo always sought to do as much work as he can so Mingyu can do his homework but Mingyu didn’t want to put that burden on Jisoo and tried working lots too. They were attentive towards each other, that's what Mingyu cherished when working here.

Right after school, this is what he did for a few hours, striving to fit in some of his homework during break times. 

Later, after a few hours, he went to another job. One that was merely a few buildings down the block. An ice cream shop. Mingyu considered working multiple jobs would really help him once he gets a job in business. 

He’ll have experience on working with kids, to middle-aged people, to elders, and people around his age. 

But, he knew from the bottom of his heart, that he was doing this all for his mother. He vowed one day he’ll get her into a hospital where she can get proper treatment, where she can possibly receive the chance of being healthy again. 

He missed his mother’s smiles, her laughs, her voice, her meals. He missed everything about her. Her illness hinders her from doing anything like that, it made her immobile. 

This illness also forced Mingyu into learning more about the culinary arts just so he could feed himself. Fast food was a no-go, he had to conserve every penny for his mother. it made him work until the pitch dark of midnight before he could get back to the comfort of his home. 

His third job was prolonged, Mingyu worked until he viewed the sunset from the window of the convenience store. He watched the sun gradually set, past the horizon and letting darkness blanket over the world. Everyday.

Today, he had to close down the store by himself. Again. There weren’t many customers at the convenience store today. Taking advantage of that, he won’t have to stay up today to finish his work for his business classes. 

His weary eyes started to blur out the different colored city lights as he waited at the bus stop. Orange, gold, red. The city was gorgeous at night, he really never got a chance to admire it like this. 

He was always running from place to place anyway, never taking a chance to stand still and watch cars go by or watch the red lights turn to green. Mingyu was always so occupied. Pssh. The bus was pulling up now, ready to take him home. 

Thud. Mingyu kicked his shoes off, not even bothering to organize his shoe rack because of how exhausted he was. He entered their room and launched his bag aside before accompanying his mother’s side, laying down. 

Mingyu listened to her feeble breathing then heard a noise of acknowledgment. She knew he returned.

“I’m back,” Mingyu whispered, taking her hand into his bigger ones, enveloping it with warmth. He just wanted her to know that.

He delicately kissed the back of her hand before feeling himself doze off. 

↴

It was snowing in his father’s office. Snowing white sheets of paper. Wonwoo felt a stinging pain and blood trickle down the side of his face due to a papercut but he didn’t dare to budge. 

He kept his head down, too frightened to even make eye contact with his father. Was this really the same snobby CEO from this morning?

“You can’t even keep your secretary satisfied,” His father reprimanded. His scolds were much more potent and aggressive opposed to Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung. It was all his fault on why Wonwoo was getting punished right now. Only if Soonyoung didn’t file in his letter of resignation. Clenching his jaw, he remembered back to Soonyoung’s letter.

It wasn’t that Soonyoung wasn’t satisfied, he would preferably do something else in life other than just baby Wonwoo up until he retires. Wonwoo couldn’t say that though. He couldn’t speak back.

“How do you think you can keep your customers satisfied too, huh?!” 

His father was obviously dissatisfied with the way Wonwoo was wielding the company. Wonwoo couldn’t criticize him. Wonwoo was still young, making ignorant decisions was realistically apart of his system. 

Except that was merely a glitch to his father. Wonwoo was programmed to make the right decisions only.

“Get out of my sight, trash.” 

Wonwoo finally raised his head and watched as his father’s disappointed back rotate to face him. With a rigid bow, Wonwoo exited the office like he was demanded to. 

He felt tears threaten to burst through his tear ducts and spill out but he didn’t cry. He couldn’t cry. He shouldn’t cry. 

“Mr. Jeon-” Soonyoung chased after him.

Christ, Soonyoung was waiting there the entire time? Did he overhear all of it? Or just the important parts? 

Gasping, Soonyoung stretched out and brushed his hand against Wonwoo’s fresh scar. Hissing, Wonwoo slapped Soonyoung’s hand away. Soonyoung winced, Wonwoo’s glare practically pierced right through him. Withdrawing his hand, Soonyoung frowned. He knew this was all of his fault. 

“I’m sorry, sir. You know I can’t hide anything from your father.” Soonyoung whispered.

Wonwoo used the back of his hand to wipe his cheek. Pulling back, he stared at the fresh smear of scarlet blood on his knuckles.  
“Loyal to the very end.” Wonwoo scoffed. 

Even his words pierced through Soonyoung. 

“Allow me to help you find a replacement before I officially leave. It’s the most I can for this situation.” Soonyoung proposed. 

All Wonwoo could do was oblige.

↴

“Do you wish to hire a young secretary? Perhaps, someone that won’t scold you all the time.” Soonyoung let out a childish giggle, joking around to merely brighten up the mood. 

His expression hastily diminished when he didn’t hear a very optimistic response from Wonwoo. 

They were back at Wonwoo’s office. The CEO had the back of his spinning chair facing Soonyoung. Wonwoo didn’t care who they were hiring, as long as it was someone competent. Pressing his lips together, he gazed at the view from his window.

A view that made him feel like he was the ruler of this city. However, he never felt like a king. Sure, he is rich, he is living the life for someone his age. But, being bounded by expectations and rules from your heartless father doesn’t make every day a celebration. Not at all.

“I recommend using SNS, sir. It’ll reach out to young people quite easily.” Soonyoung suggested. 

He was trying his best to get acknowledgment from Wonwoo. Spinning in his chair to face a startled Soonyoung, Wonwoo just sighed. There were so many questions Wonwoo still had to ask Soonyoung, so many things Wonwoo still had to apologize for. He didn’t know how to say them. 

Apologizing displayed weakness, according to his father. Soonyoung wasn’t just a stranger. He was his secretary for multiple years, he was always there when Wonwoo needed someone most because he had no one else. 

“Can’t you stay?” Wonwoo whispered.

Soonyoung lowered his head, “I said what I said, sir. Being a secretary is a tiring job but I enjoyed it a lot. But, dedicating my time and energy to keep you in check isn’t what I wanted to do for the rest of my youth. You’re not a burden on me, Wonwoo. I just..wish to find something else to keep me occupied. Perhaps, something like starting a family?” 

Wonwoo massaged his temple, hearing and processing Soonyoung’s explanation. He gets being a secretary is a tedious job, it’s the same thing every day, and someone young like Wonwoo can be a handful sometimes. 

He just didn’t understand why Soonyoung had to sugarcoat his words like that. Wonwoo proposed for him to stay but he won’t put any restraints on Soonyoung. It was his life, he can do what he yearns to do. Wonwoo will just find a replacement to get attached to.

“Fine. Try using the old-fashioned posters too while we’re at it.”

↴

Mingyu had the energy to bike to school today but he wasn’t desiring to get drenched by the rain. He took a seat on a bench that was shielded by the bus stop shelter, closing his umbrella before claiming that seat.

Pressing his broad back against the glass of the shelter, he shivered. It was starting to get colder. He didn’t even know if he had adequate clothes to prevent him from getting sick during the winter. 

If he was sick, he couldn’t work; if he couldn’t work, he can’t get paid. He can’t afford that.

Taking his eyes off the dismal downpour, he studied the posters that were stuck on the glass, no longer making it opaque. There were advertisements for businesses, posters to promote campaigns, job opportunities. There was a particular one that caught his attention. 

Ironically, the design for the flyer doesn’t seem very eye-catching. 

In fact, it was one that just got straight to the point. Proud and bold text, mild visuals and colors, and the rest of the essential details in a slightly more modest font size.

‘Jeon Enterprises: Now Hiring a New Secretary!’ It read.

Blankly, Mingyu reached out and stripped the flyer off the bus stop shelter. His breathing hitched for a second. This was a really valuable opportunity, not everyone has a chance like this. There will be a chance he won’t get hired but it was still worth a shot, right?

It’s just more experience in the office for him. His head snapped back, hearing the bus pull up. With his sweaty fingers, he folded the sheet and slipped it into his bag, hoping that he doesn’t lose this rare opportunity. 

↴

Mingyu already had three jobs. If he got hired, for now, he’ll only be an intern, being trained. So, he won’t get paid. He had to keep the jobs, every cent mattered. 

Can he really balance all of that? He was still a student that didn’t go to a prestigious school, he only knew one language; however, he can handle the workload, he learns fast. Was that exceptional?

There was a lofty ceiling above him, a long-drawn hallway that extended on either side of him, and it was overflowed with people in suits. Mingyu felt dizzy, his stomach tensed with anxiety, and he couldn’t even keep his head up with confidence. 

Everyone wore expensive and sophisticated suits, he merely wore a button up and dress pants. He probably made people think that they had a better chance if someone like him was trying. 

Mingyu filled out the rest of his application, his hands trembling. He handed it in, barely making eye contact with the girl at the counter. Taking his seat again, he fidgeted with his cuffed sleeves. 

He’s done plenty of interviews before. But, those were for minor places of business. This was a company, an enterprise. It was complex. More intimidating.

“Kim Mingyu.” 

Mingyu’s anxiety just dawned on him. With unsteady legs and resolute lungs, Mingyu stood up, acknowledging the call. He trudged his way into the office. 

It was quite spacious with bookshelves encountering the ceiling, attractive furniture, and a bird’s eye view of the city. Gulping, Mingyu rounded the couch and took a seat across from the CEO. The CEO of a company--this obviously wasn’t his first encounter with a CEO.

It wasn’t his first encounter with this certain CEO either.


	2. hired

Realization hit Wonwoo like a truck. The next person he had to interview solely rounded around the couch and found their spot opposite of him. Wonwoo’s wide eyes started to bulge once he recognized the face. 

He began to choke on his coffee. No way. Out of the handful of people aspiring to take this job--why him? Repeatedly, Wonwoo started to hammer his chest with his fist, trying to recirculate back to his natural breathing pattern. Soonyoung attempted in handing Wonwoo a handkerchief or tried doing something to help.

Wonwoo just rose up from his seat and then hacked and paced his way across the room. His lungs burned, his head started to throb, and his throat felt scratchy. He kept asking himself--why? The universe is cursing him. 

After his cough attack, he let out a hefty sigh, recollected himself, and rejoined the two for another one of these useless interviews.

He took a seat, outstretching his hand, and plastering on an artificial smile.

“I’m sure we’ve met before?” Wonwoo stated, straight to the point.

Once Mingyu took ahold of the CEO’s hand, he felt a menacing squeeze. That voice. Yanking his hand back, Mingyu goggled at the CEO, getting a more reliable look at his handsome face. It was him, the CEO that almost killed him. This rich bastard.

How will Mingyu be able to work for him? Does he even want this job still?

Regaining his composure, Mingyu folded his hands on his lap. Always answer every question wholeheartedly. That’s what Mingyu knew best about interviews.

“Yes, sir,” Mingyu replied.

Will knowing the CEO beforehand benefit him in any way? Mingyu doesn’t think so. He called Wonwoo a dimwit! So immature and unethical of him. He really had the guts to show up here?

“Splendid,” Wonwoo muttered. 

Licking his lips, he received the student’s résumé. However, there wasn’t anything significant on it so his eyes just skimmed through it, not wanting to waste his time.

Kim Mingyu. Born April 6th, 1997.

Someone around his age, younger even. Did he have any sense of respect? Wonwoo will have to see how that evolves.

Mingyu worked at various jobs: a chicken feet restaurant, an ice cream shop, and a convenience store. So, he’s worked with a variety of customers and he knows how to appeal to them. Great. 

Mingyu didn’t go to a prestigious school but he was a business student at the least. Decent. 

Wonwoo stripped his eyes off the papers, making eye contact with the daring student once again.

“Tell me more about yourself. I’m giving you a chance to fix your first impression.”

He returned the clipboard of papers back to Soonyoung, sinking back in his seat and crossing his legs.

Mingyu shuddered a little at his gaze. The glint in his eyes, they really held some sort of grudge. Mingyu should be the one that’s really enraged here, he could’ve died. If he died, his mother would’ve died too--Wonwoo could’ve had the blood of two people on his hands. 

Mingyu had every right to curse at him. Yet, instead of being bitter about it, he was too frightened to even mention it.

“I’m willing to take tedious workloads,” Mingyu started.

“No,” Wonwoo said. “something like..why did you want to take this job?” Wonwoo didn’t want qualities, that’s unoriginal. Cliche. 

He needs to know passions, motivations, the whole big question: why? 

He noticed Mingyu lowering his eyes, maintaining eye contact was important during an interview though. Shouldn’t Mingyu know?

“It’s personal.” That was Mingyu’s hushed response.

Wonwoo felt his breath hitch for a second. Understood. That’s reasonable, whatever the reason was. It seemed like wasn’t student loans.

After a prolonged silence, Wonwoo clapped his hands, startling Mingyu, Wonwoo unfolded his legs and leaned forward. 

“You’re hired.”

Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows together. Did he hear that correctly?

Soonyoung gaped at Wonwoo, watching the young CEO stand up from his seat. Soonyoung received a signal from Wonwoo to dismiss the other contenders out there but his almost-former secretary didn’t budge.

That had to be the most effortless and concise interview ever. Was Wonwoo bored of performing interviews? This was for his sake.

“Sir, are you sure? You’re taking this too lightly-” Soonyoung glimpsed at Mingyu from the corner of his eye. He seemed like someone that was hard-working and competent. Was that good enough though?

The student frowned. Was this guy looking down on him? Were they both looking down on him? Underestimating him? 

“I said what I said, now don’t keep the people waiting,” Wonwoo replied, his husky voice was firm.

Soonyoung didn’t continue the dispute, he just did what he was directed and fled the office. He was slightly hurt that he was being replaced so easily. Wonwoo won’t be his problem anymore but Soonyoung couldn’t do anything but worry. He was sure that feeling will wash away once he becomes resolved and nonchalant. He’ll just have to anticipate and see.

Mingyu stood up from his seat, not knowing whether he should leave with the former secretary or not. He turned to Wonwoo--shouldn’t he be receiving the basic information about his job now? Mingyu took a step forward, hearing his shoe tap against the floor. 

“Are you coming back to haunt me?” Wonwoo pivoted to face Mingyu, who now towered over him while standing up.

Mingyu shook his head, letting his chocolate curls dance with each other, “No, Mr. Jeon.”

He liked the way that rolled off his tongue for some reason. He was finally apart of a company, an enterprise. He can finally do actual business, make actual money when he becomes a full-timer. He sighed, this was a dream within a nightmare.

“You hated me yesterday morning, didn’t you?” Wonwoo kept the questions coming.

“Yes.” That was all Mingyu said. Hissed.

“Then, cut the fake respect bullshit. You’ll start tomorrow. Throughout the week, if you can’t handle the job, then this is a waste of our time. Understand?”

Mingyu didn’t dare reveal his insulted expression but he nodded, verifying that he understood the next bit of steps.

If Mingyu isn’t calling Wonwoo ‘sir’ or ‘Mr. Jeon’ then what on earth is he supposed to address him as? No way is he calling Wonwoo by his name so casually.

At least Wonwoo was the type to fancy genuine respect, it was admirable.

↴

Soonyoung felt his head jerk toward the sound of clacking shoes. It gave off the sense that someone was running, rushing, and late to something.

It seems like Mingyu finally decided to show up.

Leaning back in his seat, Soonyoung went right back to work. He wasn’t going to lecture Mingyu, it was only his first day. Soonyoung knew what it felt like on the first day. 

It was heart-wrenching, anxiety-filled, absolutely nerve-wracking. He hopes Mingyu knew that every insignificant mistake doesn’t mean his demise, so he doesn’t have to panic. Wonwoo seemed tough but he wasn’t heartless, that shouldn’t effect Mingyu.

“I’m sorry!” Mingyu wheezed, grasping onto the end of Soonyoung’s desk, heavily panting. “I’m so sorry, I’m late. My classes lasted longer than I expected-”

Cutting him off, Soonyoung just signaled Mingyu to sit next to him.

Without another word, Mingyu circled around the desk and plopped in the seat right next to the secretary.

Mingyu looked at his share of desk space. His heart soared by simply seeing his name stand perch on the edge of the desk.

His head turned to look at Soonyoung, who seemed to be waiting for Mingyu’s excited eyes. Soonyoung couldn’t help it but give a tender smile to Mingyu. He really reminded Soonyoung of his old self. The excitement, the anticipation, the youthful look in his eyes.

“Okay, Kim Mingyu. Starting today, you’re going to be my pupil,” Soonyoung began. Mingyu eagerly nodded. “There will be times where Wonwoo will need his schedule updated, adjusted, or you may have to go in his place. Understand?” Again, Mingyu nodded. “Always remind him on what’s ahead, he has a lot to deal with. He can forget. He can also be really reckless, there could be times where he skips meals. Please encourage him to eat.”

Mingyu tipped back in his seat, his eyebrows stitching together. Soonyoung verbalized it to make it seem like he was Wonwoo’s caretaker. Is this what being secretary was like? Is that what being CEO was like? Is this just extensive babysitting? Mingyu didn’t say anything he just nodded. Again.

“Stay attentive. There are certain choices he will make, you should either refute or enforce them. Always stay on top of things, that’s how you can convince him and other co-workers.”

The younger one felt his fingers drum against his thigh. He felt like he should be writing these things down but it’ll probably come naturally to him soon, right? It’ll be like breathing to him. He watched Soonyoung wet his tongue before letting out a juvenile chuckle.

“Perhaps, it’s better if you watch me for the next week. Then, you’ll know what to do.”

Mingyu returned the laughter. Yeah, the visual interpretation would make things quite easier. He suddenly jumped in his seat, detecting Wonwoo’s voice from somewhere. Mingyu’s eyes landed on a voice machine that sat on Soonyoung’s desk, its light blinked a scarlet red.

“Newbie. I need you in here.”

The newbie peered up to make eye contact with Wonwoo through his office window.

How pressuring is that to know that the secretary’s desk is located right outside the CEO’s office? Wonwoo could watch Mingyu make mistakes and comment on them through his damned little-wretched voice machine.

With trembling hands, he faced Soonyoung who only gave him reassuring eyes. Mingyu rose up from his seat and made his way to the doors of Wonwoo’s office.

Creaking the door open, he popped his head inside the vast office. His second time being here, his first day working here. Officially.

The younger one progressed toward Wonwoo’s desk, eyebrows raised. Wonwoo simply indicated to the couch. Mingyu’s eyes wandered until they settled on a suit draped over the arm of the couch. With a startled gaze, Mingyu turned back to Wonwoo for further details.

“Put it on,” Wonwoo instructed, not taking his eyes off his papers.

Mingyu craned his neck out with confusion, he was bewildered. Was Wonwoo offering him a whole suit? Christ, imagine how much it cost!

“Why?” Mingyu asked he didn't know why he asked. He knew he was obligated to bear that outfit because Wonwoo said so. But, he just didn’t see anything wrong with is button up and dress pants. He wasn’t dressed like he was dirt poor.

“Everyone male employee is wearing navy blue or straight black. You stand out too much.” Wonwoo muttered.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. Wonwoo fretted about things like that? How much more mysterious can this guy get? 

Mingyu’s button up was white with pastel blue stripes and his dress pants were a navy blue. He didn’t stand out that much. 

The suit Wonwoo offered to him was too intricate. Mingyu was working, he’ll sweat through that if he was going to scramble around doing errands for Wonwoo. Mingyu was dressing up to work, not to go to a wedding.

“Can’t I just wear this?” Mingyu grumbled. “I don’t see anything wrong with it.”

Finally, Wonwoo uprooted his eyes off his papers and retracted his hands back to himself. He gazed up at Mingyu, completely unamused and unsatisfied.

“Are you defying my orders already? On your first day?” Wonwoo questioned with disgust. 

Mingyu displaced his current expression with a vexed one. He knew he strained the idea too much. But, that was such a snobby question. Wonwoo was just proving Mingyu’s speculations on how rich people behaved. Now, seeing it up close, Mingyu was understanding why he avoided people like Wonwoo.

“I apologize,” Mingyu responded dryly.

He pivoted his feet and shuffled his way toward the suit. He picked it up by the hanger, studying it, running his hand over the fabric, and tried digging around for the price tag. It was nowhere to be found. Mingyu gulped, he knew damn well this thing will be something he’ll never be able to afford.

He swiveled toward the sound of a vibrating phone. Those touchscreen smartphones; he’s never laid his hands on one before.

“Kim Mingyu, can you..leave for a bit?”

Mingyu snapped out of his thoughts and lowered his head, exiting the office. Why did Wonwoo’s voice suddenly soften like that? Who called him exactly? That wasn’t any of his business. He approached Soonyoung’s desk, knocking on the surface to get the other’s attention.

“Where’s the bathroom...hyung?” Mingyu guessed. He didn’t know how to address the other.

“Soonyoung. Just turn to the right at the end of this hallway.” Mingyu sighed and thanked Soonyoung before making his way to the bathrooms to change.

It was a bit burdensome to change into the suit. It was tight around his broad shoulders and his bulging thighs. It seemed like his chest could explode through every individual button right now. Why did Wonwoo guess his size? Groaning, Mingyu kept his necktie draped over his neck. He had no idea how to tie one.

Why waste an extra few dollars on a tie when it already looks fine without one?

Mingyu steadily sat down on his seat next to Soonyoung. It was even painful and uncomfortable to sit down. He turned to Soonyoung, a pout on his face.

“Hyung, who got this suit?” Mingyu asked.

Soonyoung jotted down one more word on his papers before looking up at Mingyu, “Ah, I helped Wonwoo pick that out. Wasn’t it nice of him?” 

Sure, Mingyu appreciated the consideration. “It’s tight.”

Soonyoung wheeled his chair closer to Mingyu, just to get a better look, “Oops. We could’ve asked for your size but that would’ve ruined the surprise,” Soonyoung chuckled affectionately. Mingyu didn’t feel so irritated about it anymore. “I’ll make sure to get a better size later today.”

Mingyu sheepishly thanked Soonyoung. He was so hospitable. How was he able to tolerate Wonwoo for so long? Maybe it was those many years that allowed Soonyoung to get on Wonwoo’s good side. Will it take Mingyu years too?

“Oh, do you not know how to do a tie?” Soonyoung reached out and gripped onto the tie that hung around Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu said a simple ‘no,’ allowing Soonyoung to fold it for him.

“You’ll have to do this for Wonwoo often. Fix it when it’s crooked or loose.” Soonyoung smiled, reminiscing back to those particular memories.

Mingyu pressed his lips together, noticing the sparkle in Soonyoung’s eyes every time he talked about Wonwoo.

He wondered if their relationship was more than just work. Then, it wouldn’t make any sense to why Soonyoung would want to leave Wonwoo then. Maybe their relationship is like a mother loving her child.

He watched Soonyoung’s hand movements precisely, he’ll have to practice this at home or whenever he has time. It’s probably much more complicated than it seems.

With an upward push, Mingyu felt the tie tighten around his neck. The suit still felt cramped against his body but he felt more refined. He can actually blend in with these people.

Mingyu rotated in his chair, so his body was facing toward Wonwoo’s office. Mingyu let his eyes wander through the window, settling on Wonwoo. The CEO was hiding his face behind his hands. Like, he was trying to hide tears.

↴

Clink. Mingyu delicately set down a tray with Wonwoo’s morning cup of coffee and snacks. It was on the tip of his tongue, his complaints.

He really felt more like a butler than a secretary. Did Wonwoo really require Mingyu to bring him his favorite snacks and his specifically-made coffee every morning? Mingyu buried his sighs and any signs of distress before dismissing himself.

“Wait,” Wonwoo instructed, halting Mingyu in his tracks.

Unbothered, Mingyu made his way back to his spot in front Wonwoo’s desk. What? Did Mingyu make the coffee too bitter? Should he spit in it? Wonwoo wasn’t going to thank him, Mingyu knew that.

“Did Soonyoung switch your suit out yet?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yes,” Mingyu replied sourly.

Wonwoo chuckled, he identified that cold tone from Mingyu. At least he wasn’t doing his best effort in hiding it. Mingyu eyed Wonwoo, watching the elder rise from his seat and circling around the desk. The newbie took a step back, letting Wonwoo lean against his desk.

“There’s more to being a secretary, y’know?” Wonwoo pushed himself off his desk and started to pace back and forth. Mingyu’s eyes heeded his every footstep. “You get to send handfuls of emails, receive and give phone calls, negotiate..so don’t think getting to know my favorites is the worst part of this job.”

So, Wonwoo saw right through him. 

“It’s only day two, kid. Do you want to quit already?”

Mingyu clenched his jaw. Wonwoo was striving to provoke, to motivate him with anger, Mingyu can see right through him too. This was a test. So, what was the correct answer? 

Before Mingyu could even reply someone entered the office, without knocking, without any warning. They just burst through. The student swiveled his head to the guests. There was an aged face and two other people in suits. Mingyu took steps back before looking at Wonwoo. 

The CEO’s eyes were wide, his face was full of horror. Fear.

“Father-” Wonwoo sputtered. 

Mingyu took more steps back, attempting to hide in the shadows. Father? This was Wonwoo’s father? He should leave, this could probably end up being a family dispute and Mingyu shouldn’t be any part of this.

“You should’ve-” Wonwoo began.

“Shut it.” His father just effortlessly cut Wonwoo off. The young CEO felt his mouth clamp shut as he chewed the inside of his cheek. “Where is he? The new secretary.”

Mingyu shuddered. That was him, he was the new secretary. What did his father want with him? Just from the sound of the father’s voice, it seemed like he could bite anyone’s head off. With an ounce of courage Mingyu mustered up, he squeaked. That got everyone's attention.

“You? Are you the new secretary?”

Gulping, Mingyu nodded and just prayed that whatever came out of his mouth won’t get him killed.

“Yes, sir,”

He felt his legs stiffen as the older man progressed toward him with unyielding footsteps. Mingyu tried keeping himself in place, he really wanted to scamper. Run away and hide. Being secretary means he also has to be self-sufficient. Can he prove himself?

“Tell me. What do you think got you hired, hm?” This was the true test. Mingyu wasn’t ready.

"Nothing in..particular, sir,” Mingyu answered. There was a lump in his throat, it was arduous to just merely breathe right now.

“Humble answer. You’re dismissed.” Wonwoo’s father signaled toward the door and Mingyu had air inflate his lungs once again. Before he sealed the door behind him, he regarded Wonwoo's eyes watching him.

There was still that same fear in his eyes.


	3. noticing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip my freakin eloquence ljbfasbfsfl its getting worse this happens EVERY DAMN TIME anyway uHHHH sorry for slow updates i have school so pls understand thank u for reading tho wow 400 hits already!!! i love u guys <3

Knock, knock.

Mingyu paused for an objection to his entrance but there was only silence. Using his wide shoulders, he pushed against the door and welcomed himself inside Wonwoo’s office. He neared Wonwoo’s desk and planted down the cup of coffee and snacks. The typical morning routine.

“Don’t you have other jobs?” Wonwoo questioned.

“I quit them,” Mingyu replied, laconically. It turned out that he couldn’t balance all three jobs, including this one. This one consumed up too much of his time.

Is that what Wonwoo wanted? Him to be the main focus?

Right now, Mingyu isn’t getting paid. Of course, that irks him in every which way possible. But, it’ll only be for a brief amount of time. He can deal with it.

“You’re still an intern. Not getting paid.” Wonwoo added.

Mingyu just pressed his lips together, he knew that. Why did Wonwoo have to rub it in?

“Are you confident? In becoming a full-timer here?”

“I am.” Again, Mingyu’s replies were concise. Straight to the point. He had no intention in doing small talk with the CEO. Whatever attempt at small talk this is anyway.

“Great. The true test starts now. You wanted to do more than serving anyway,” Wonwoo extracted his eyes off his papers and coiled a finger around the handle of his coffee cup, guiding it to his lips. Then, draining the bitter beverage. “Soonyoung is busy today. Tell me my schedule.”

Mingyu felt his eyebrows crease together. He didn’t have his tablet or binder with him to help him recall of today’s intentions. Then, he remembered Soonyoung mentioned something about a publishing party.

Soonyoung had to attend some other meeting in another city that’s a few hours away from here. Mingyu has to go in his place today. He had no idea what a publishing party was. What if he humiliated himself and Wonwoo in the process?

“You..have to attend a publishing party today, somewhere in the evening.” Mingyu’s tone didn’t make him sound very assured, that will make him bite back on his words now.

“There’s something before that.” Wonwoo set his cup of coffee down, tilting forward in his seat.

He awaited an answer even though he knew Mingyu had absolutely no idea.

After a moment of silence, Wonwoo just took a glimpse at his watch, letting his sleeve being drawn back. It unveiled a bruise on his wrist.

Suddenly, Wonwoo arose from his seat, drawing Mingyu’s attention away and replacing it with panic.

“A meeting with the project team. Now. Grab your things.”

↴

Mingyu’s stomach was bubbling with excitement.

He stood off to the side in a dimly lit room that was illuminated with the color of neon blue. There was a projector fastened to the ceiling that displayed a project Wonwoo had proposed. In the center of the room was a protracted table that had the members of the project team circling it. Wonwoo sat at the very end.

The project team was currently debating and planning, they merely needed the CEO’s presence in order to make official decisions.

This is the business environment Mingyu yearned to be in and finally, he was able to witness this up close. Perhaps, he’ll even be able to engage, help make decisions, and just settle a dispute.

Mingyu felt his fingers tap against the screen of his tablet, he couldn’t focus on recording minutes if all he heard was relentless arguing. Arguments that he wished to help rectify.

“Mr. Jeon, we need your opinion!” One of the members exclaimed.

The room fell silent, everyone anticipated a response.

Mingyu knew once Wonwoo gave an answer, arguments will start flying at each other again like a food fight. What did they even need Wonwoo here if they’re going to keep being indecisive? To give him a headache? Mingyu felt one coming too but it didn’t bother him.

“Secretary. Why don’t you help us here?”

Mingyu’s eyebrows darted up. He pushed himself off the wall, a mix of panic and enthusiasm in his eyes.

Did Wonwoo ask him to fix this dispute? Mingyu turned to the project team, everyone’s eyes were on him. Waiting for an answer. They needed it quick.

Never waste time in the office. Mostly, when that time could be used to make progress in other things.

“The target is a young audience, correct?” Mingyu shifted a little. “Then, you should make the project colorful, eye-catching. A dull project won’t make much sense if we’re trying to appeal to the young audience here.”

A wave of murmurs washed over the room, Mingyu pressed his lips together.

He felt poised for a second but these reactions is gradually ripping away at his self-esteem. Was this reaction positive or not?

Removing his attention from the project team, Mingyu tried seeking for some sort of reassurance from the CEO. He was nodding, he seemed charmed.

That was good enough for him.

Soon, the meeting was over and everyone gave Wonwoo a bow before excusing themselves.

Wonwoo stayed put in the meeting room. Everyone else disappeared. It was only the two of them. Secretary and CEO. It seemed like something was on Wonwoo’s mind--just what exactly? Mingyu stayed put as well, right by Wonwoo’s side. Right where a secretary should be.

“Lunch. Let’s go eat lunch.” Wonwoo sighed, heaving himself up from his chair.

Wonwoo strolled right past Mingyu, expecting the other to trail right along. Which he did. It wasn’t difficult to catch up with Wonwoo. The CEO walked briskly but Mingyu had longer legs.

“Together?” Mingyu modestly asked. He was hungry too, not eating dinner last night because he was so drained.

“Yes, together. You’re losing weight.”

Mingyu didn’t think Wonwoo would notice that.

↴

Wonwoo wasn’t in his customary everyday work suit, but it wasn’t very divergent compared to the usual. 

Except, he looked more formal. He really was ready to head to this event.

Black covered the CEO, top to bottom except for the dress shirt inside the blazer. The dress shoes, the dress pants, the necktie, the blazer, his eyes. All black.

He drew back the sleeve to check the time, they had plenty, but it was always more ideal to show up early.

Suddenly, Wonwoo felt hands on his necktie. With a dainty tug and adjustment, it felt tighter around his neck. But, it was in place. Peering up, Wonwoo made eye contact with Mingyu, who kept his hands lingering around Wonwoo’s chest.

“Soonyoung said...I should expect to be doing that often.” Mingyu mumbled, not breaking eye contact with Wonwoo.

The CEO took a step back and cleared his throat, feeling his ears burn.

Soonyoung always did do that for him but he always kept his distance. Christ, this newbie.

Mingyu folded his hands together, retracting them back to his chest. Maybe that was a faulty time.

A ponderous silence lingered between them until Wonwoo told Mingyu that they were leaving. Now.

After an elevator ride to the bottom floor and a short walk to the parking lot, they halted.

“Can you drive?” Wonwoo turned to Mingyu, his eyes seemed stern.

“No. I can’t afford lessons.”

They kept walking. Mingyu had absolutely no clue on where they were going.

Since Soonyoung wasn’t here to drive them and Mingyu had no idea how to drive. No way, were they walking to the publishing party? Why can’t Wonwoo drive himself? Why does everything always have to be done for him? Ugh.

They marched until they were blending in with the common people. Eventually, Wonwoo stood out on the curb of the sidewalk, sticking his hand out to the road. He was beckoning for a taxi.

The taxi, with a grumbling engine, reduced to a stop. Wonwoo swung the door open and turned to Mingyu.

The secretary just blinked. It seemed like Wonwoo was trying to stop him. Shouldn’t he be following?

“Take a bus. If you’re late, I’ll fire you” Wonwoo bluntly said.

Then, the door was shut right in front of Mingyu and the taxi raced off.

The secretary just watched the car turn into a dot in the horizon, his eyes were wide and his jaw dangled open.

Was this another test?

Right when he thought Wonwoo wasn’t so bad. Earlier, Wonwoo had treated him to lunch and noticed that he had lost weight. Mingyu had begun to consider that Wonwoo was just being considerate in his own tough way.

This makes him think otherwise.

Snapping out of his in disbelief thoughts, he regarded the bus drive right past him to a nearby bus stop. He is so used to doing this but using his strides, he ran as swiftly he could to catch up with the bus.

↴

With burning lungs and flurry hair, Mingyu progressed toward a building he was directed to.

He should’ve mentioned to Wonwoo he had no idea where the building was, what a publishing party was, and worst of all, that he didn’t have a phone.

He had to go around and ask locals if they heard about a publishing party happening in this part of the city. He had no idea if he even took the right bus. It seemed like he did, luckily.

When he made it to the entrance of the building, it seemed like Wonwoo had been waiting. Was he late? How late?

“15 minutes,” Wonwoo mumbled, sensing Mingyu’s presence.

Taking his eyes off his watch, he looked up to see Mingyu, who was heavily breathing.

“I got lost,” Mingyu responded that sour tone back in his voice.

Wonwoo waved the other’s excuses away, he didn’t want to listen to them.

Without another word, Wonwoo just turned and entered the building.

Mingyu had prepared himself to be fired on the spot but the elder didn’t mention a single thing about that.

Did Wonwoo just use that to threaten him? Maybe he won’t fire Mingyu now so the secretary didn’t plan on letting his guard down and just followed Wonwoo right into the building.

The second he entered, he already knew he despised this sort of setting.

It was dark, the only source of lighting is the spotlight on the stage. There were women in elegant dress and wore earrings that seemed to weigh on their earlobes, there were middle-aged men discussing and quarreling with each other. Chandeliers hung above them like stars in the night sky. It was beautiful. But, too fancy for his taste.

Mingyu followed Wonwoo to a table that was probably reserved for him and a few others.

“The party starts in an hour, we can’t let the guests sit here without entertainment!”

Mingyu quietly turned to his head to see two men disputing. Something about entertainment?

“It’s only an hour, let them be.”

“Satisfaction within the guests is necessary. If you’re going to host a party, host it properly, sir.”

“Don’t tell me how to host my own party.”

At the moment, Mingyu feels completely intrepid.

Mindlessly, he rose from his seat without any sort of permission whatsoever. He didn’t even know if Wonwoo noticed he left his seat or not.

He approached the two men, whose voices seemed to have risen. Their words have gotten quite hostile toward each other. But, Mingyu’s presence easily shushed them.

In fact, they looked somewhat intimidated with Mingyu’s height.

“Can I be of any assistance?” Mingyu benevolently asked.

The men exchanged looks before shifting back to Mingyu.

“What can you do for us?”

“By any chance, do you have a piano here?”

Of course, they did.

One note. Another note. Eventually, it strung together and one measure was played. Then, another measure.

Wonwoo felt his tense body suddenly slacken, his eyes steadily closed, and his finger started to tap along to the soothing beat of a piano. He recognized this song.

It reminded him of his mother. His heart twisted with every key that was pressed on that piano. Memories of his mother came rushing back to him.

Wonwoo opened his eyes and wanted to comment on this song when he turned to his left the seat was empty. Mingyu wasn’t there.

Did he take Wonwoo’s disappointed silence as him being fired? Christ, what will his father say when he’s secretary-less all over again?

Anxiety and fear of his father washed over him and he rose up from his seat and began to search. His eyes darted left and right, frantically.

Wonwoo wanted to check at the entrance again, wondering if Mingyu went anywhere far. He was lost on his way here, no way would he know his way back.

But, before he even left the building, he detected a familiar side profile.

That excellently sculpted side profile, the sharp jawline, his nose as round as a puppy’s, those small fairy-like ears of his. It was Mingyu. He was sitting at the grand piano.

He was the one playing?

Breathless, Wonwoo let the comforting piano music hypnotize him. Gradually, Wonwoo felt his body become attracted to it. On its own, his feet started to sway toward Mingyu.

The closer and closer Mingyu got, Wonwoo can see that same grace his mother had when she played the piano.

It was rare when she played, but it was the most beautiful thing when she did.

The memories were too overwhelming. Tears came to Wonwoo’s eyes. Stumblingly, he used his sleeve to rub away at the tears but he remembered it was dark. Who on earth would see him cry?

So, he let it all out.

Streams--no, waterfalls--worth of tears came from his eyes. Weak whimpers and muffled sniffles were protected behind the mellow music.

Finally, the spotlight was focused at the host of this party and his voice displaced the music. 

Wonwoo should be paying attention but he was too occupied bawling his eyes out.

He missed his mother more than anything. He wished his father wasn’t such a cruel beast that drove his mother to leave them.

To leave Wonwoo behind with that cruel beast.

“Wonwoo?” Mingyu let the whisper slip out.

He knew he shouldn’t be calling Wonwoo by his name so undoubtedly but he felt like he’s witnessing something he shouldn’t.

Was Wonwoo crying?

The CEO felt his stomach sink, hearing the other’s voice.

Raising his head with an alarmed expression on his face, Wonwoo turned away from Mingyu, wishing Mingyu didn’t see anything.

But, there was this stinging pain on his arm. Mingyu had a gripping hand there. The secretary felt disturbed, seeing the pained expression on Wonwoo’s face. So, he instantly let go.

The terror in Wonwoo’s eyes yesterday, the crying, the bruise on Wonwoo’s wrist this morning, and now this pained reaction when Mingyu grabbed onto him? Whatever is adding up, it doesn’t seem right.

“Are you..alright?” Mingyu whispered, not trying to make a scene during the host’s speech.

“No. But, whatever you thought you saw. It’s none of your business.” Wonwoo shot back, his voice at an equal level of hushed.

After a handshake with the host of the party and a small discussion of how they should go out for coffee together sometime, Wonwoo dismissed himself from the party.

Mingyu was curious about what foods they served at publishing parties but with the mood between them, he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore.

When they departed from the building, Mingyu didn’t discern that it would become nighttime this quickly. He gazed at the twinkling stars above them as he walked.

They made it back onto the sidewalk and Wonwoo waved for a taxi. The headlights of the taxi blinded Mingyu for a bit as it came to a stop. When Wonwoo entered the taxi safe and sound, Mingyu intended on shutting the door but Wonwoo’s voice prevented him from doing so.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo muttered.

Did Wonwoo not want Mingyu to ride the bus again?

Without retorting, Mingyu joined Wonwoo, closing the door behind him. Wonwoo sat on one side, Mingyu on the other.

They left a gap between them, a gap big enough for another person. But, this gap served as a wall between them for now.

There it was again, that awkward silence that lingered between them.

Mingyu marked and counted every street light that they passed by, it was to distract himself.

“Where did you learn to play?” Wonwoo’s voice was hoarse, weak. It was evident that he was crying earlier.

Mingyu didn’t peel his eyes off the window, he just continued to observe the streetlights. So, Wonwoo noticed.

“My father was a pianist. He taught me.” Mingyu answered.

He remembered when his father performed for both him and his mother. He played whenever Mingyu struggled to fall asleep, whenever Mingyu’s mother was anxious, whenever the house was just awfully silent.

Tonight was the first time he played since his father passed because of a sudden accident. He was surprised he still remembered that one song his father played as a lullaby.

It just came naturally to him, perhaps.

“What’s it like? Having a father that teaches you?”

A father that teaches instead of punishes. Wonwoo was genuinely interested in what that was like.

“It was great while it lasted.”

Was?

“Oh.” Wonwoo let silence fall between them again. “I’m sorry.”

Mingyu didn’t think Wonwoo would apologize.


End file.
